Damon Salvatore Vampire Fanfic IV
by Daria Finica
Summary: This is a part of my novel: "Song of the Nephilim". If you want to read a preview of it, search Song of the Nephilim on Amazon and click on the red cover. Or, visit my site: Daria Finica . com . Please, don't forget to leave a review on Amazon or on Good Reads . com. The story is a bit different and I have even changed Damon's name! Thank you!


He was driving for hours now, without even knowing where he was about to go. He would only look ahead at the road, feeling the fear forming in some hidden corner of his mind more and more clearly.

Leo felt suddenly overwhelmed with an agonizing fear, more monstrous and more powerful he ever felt and he knew he couldn't fight against it this time.

He was still tormented with his thirst, but the fear was even worse. It made him feel so useless, the same way he felt the night he was attacked by the other nephilim.

Over and over again, he would remember what happened to him. He remembered the nephilim's power and the strange hallucination he experimented after he had lost almost all of his blood.

"What does it mean? Who is that woman?" he told himself again and again, hopping to hear the answer from somewhere.

Leo was sure now he had encountered another one of his kind, but he couldn't explain the nephilim's fury. Why did he behave with so violence and why did he choose to feed on him?

He had sucked so much blood out of his body Leo felt the nephilim has brought him once again close to death. He had managed to steal all his power so easily.

Leo remembered over and over again how he tried to escape his embrace, his white strange hands, and how he just couldn't do it. He was much more powerful than him, almost as powerful as Emmalin, he thought.

Leo was more concerned that ever about what had happened to him. For the first time in months, he had managed to meet someone like him, someone else than Emmalin.

The nephilim had shown him his power, or at least a part of his powers. How many were that powerful? He didn't know his enemies and he couldn't even begin to estimate their powers, he realized with sadness.

Where there others even more powerful? Emmalin hadn't forced him to do anything. She didn't show him her true power, either. Could she kill him as easily as the other nephilim might have done it?

The first time she has given him her blood, he felt his body growing stronger and stronger. His senses became more powerful and more alert with such speed the noises around have felt for a time unbearable.

He soon got himself used to the new sensations and after drinking so much blood he had stolen from his victims during the last months, he had become even more powerful. Or so he thought. He truly hoped he was among the strongest of his kind, that he could even cope with Emmalin's strength.

He realized so violently he couldn't have been further from the truth. The other nephilim he met that night has opened his eyes. He couldn't run anymore, he couldn't deny the truth or the fact he was a monster. He had to come back to Emmalin and try to find out more about the nephilims.

Leo knew his only chance now was to find out more about what he was and to accept who he was or at least to try to.

Emmalin could reveal more to him, could make him discover an entire new world. Only if she would allow him to come back after and join her he had left her so recklessly, without a trace of remorse and leaving all behind.

He touched his forehead and realized that, this very moment, long after his transformation has started and after he has tasted for the first time Emmalin's blood, he felt a sort of pain which was truly human. Leo was feeling confused and dizzy again, like waking up with a hangover after a hard night.

It was almost dusk and he could see all around him fields with dry grass and some trees from place to place.

On the road, there were almost no cars and all around him there wasn't any town or other sign of human living. Leo didn't know where he was. He has been driving almost mechanically, paying attention only to his thoughts, to the fear which threatened to overwhelm his mind again.

The last few weeks he has been travelling almost all the time drunk with blood. He didn't care about the people he feed upon or the number of his victims.

In the little towns he visited, people started getting dead suddenly and he enjoyed being the cause of their terror.

Yet slowly, he began to become more of himself and that fear without reason he knew so well began to torment his thoughts again.

It was the same feeling he had when he found out for the first time he was a nephilim, or when he had chosen to break all the mirrors from the house of his last foster family. It was the same fear attached to the idea he was so different and he couldn't fit in anywhere.

Not even among the ones of his kind, not even among the nephilims.

Leo felt again that strange sensation he had before. Waves of cold sweats were making him feel sick and he soon felt so dizzy and confused he simply couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

He had the surge need to close his eyes and fall asleep. It was almost night and the sky was clear and full of stars. He just couldn't escape that strange feeling, the dizziness which was overwhelming him slowly the same way the night covered each tree, each spot of grass, each river, conquering more and more remote areas.

He couldn't tell if he still was on the road or not and he didn't know whether he was awake or has started to dream already. The fear has arisen in his soul like a monstrous claw, exhausting him.

Everything around went dark and he could feel small drops of sweat on his neck. His whole body had been thrown away in convulsions, tensed almost beyond the limit and threatening to break, but Leo didn't wasn't aware of what was happening to him anymore. His eyes were open, his hair had fallen on his forehead, but he couldn't see anything.

He found himself running through a dark tunnel. All around him he could see thick walls of massive stone. He had the feeling he ought to go somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. He was running and ahead of him was something dark he couldn't see very well.

Yet, his instincts urged him to go further and further into the tunnel, into the heart of the mountain.

Leo was sensing a faint smell of blood, and the air got chiller. It felt almost the same like the air in the mountain forests, with springs as cold as ice.

The smell of blood was there though and it attracted him to go further ahead.

Everything became blurry around him, yet he could hear clearer and clearer in front of him voices talking and laughing the closer he got.

He still couldn't tell what laid ahead of him, but he was always feeling the surge to move forward, trying to smell the different kind of smells he encountered. He thought he had been walking for hours now, when he could see in front of him a faint light, barely visible.

His vision was very blurry and he couldn't tell if the light was real or not. The voices had become more powerful and he somehow sensed he was going closer of the end of the tunnel. The light was increasing in intensity and he could feel clearer the smell of blood.

Leo saw that the tunnel becoming larger and the light turned almost blinding. A big cage, with marble floors, elegant columns and channels filled with water opened in front of him out of nowhere.

Torches were spreading around a strong light at the end of every column and the big hall was filled with the noise of laughs and music.

There were people dancing everywhere, almost without any clothes, without a care in the world and the music seemed to have charmed every single one of them. They all, both the men and the women had beautiful naked bodies, young and oiled with expensive perfumes.

They all had black hair elaborately decorated with jewels. Leo could not help but stare and then he realized it with horror... they were all of his kind... they were all nephilims. Some of them were so young they could still not cope with the lust for blood. He could read it in their eyes.

In the middle of the cage there was another wonder: the enormous statue of a black idol, double the size of a normal man, awfully ugly, with a hideous face, with wings arising like spears into the sky and keeping a snake in each of his hands.

Leo could barely see the statue from where he was. Yet, he found it repulsive in an instant. The idol had the same curly elaborately braided hair he had often saw in Assyrian sculptures.

In front of the statue, the nephilims had arranged many gifts: flowers, chalices with milk, honey, wine and even filled with blood!

"The smell of blood is overwhelming," Leo told himself while he observed no one seemed to notice him.

He felt the need to touch his forehead. He could feel his veins pulsing painfully and slowly the dizziness he knew so well started to engulf him. Despite the noise inside, he was able to hear suddenly only one voice. It was her voice: the voice of the primitive princess calling for him like in a dream.

He was more and more overwhelmed by the dizziness and soon he realized he was looking for her in the marble cage.

The nephilims around him were dancing savagely and the music seemed louder now. He could feel a distinct smell of blood from behind the black idol, a smell he seemed to know so well.

He realized with horror she was hidden behind the black idol and the smell of blood was coming from her, not from the gifts carefully arranged at the feet of the statue.

"Come to me, my darling! Come to the one that brought you to life," he could hear startled, her soft voice caressing every word she said in a special, soft way.

The perfume of her blood became more and more powerful and he soon felt almost drunk with it just by feeling the smell of it. Leo knew that moment he wasn't going to be able to resist her anymore. He had to obey her charm.

He started to get closer and closer, through the other nephilims dancing around him. They seemed to ignore him completely, hypnotized with the music. Her voice became stronger and stronger, more demanding and he was feeling dizzier and dizzier.

She was seated behind the statue, on a black marble throne. It was the same primitive princess he had seen in his other visions. Her face was unearthly white and her features were so perfect they couldn't seem less human.

Her eyes were almost black and she was looking at him intensely, fascinated, while her white dress was thin, almost translucent, falling to the ground, against the marble throne. Her black wavy hair was oiled with perfume and braided elaborately, decorated from place to place with jewels sparkling faintly in the light of the torches.

Around her ankles and her hands, she was wearing the same gold bracelets decorated with precious gems and her eyes were contoured with black kohl. She seemed perfect, yet monstrous, lifeless like a statue: a true goddess, heavenly beautiful, yet untouchable.

"Come to me, Leonardo!" she called him with a movement of her fingers.

How she could know his name?

Leo felt again he was about to let himself overwhelmed with fear. He couldn't resist her calling, yet. She was too appealing and the smell of blood was driving him out of his mind.

He wanted to taste its precious aroma in his mouth, to enjoy every drop of it, enjoying it like the delicious liquid was heavenly nectar.

The goddess caressed his arm for a while and then pulled him to her forcefully. Leo felt the surge to abandon his body in her embrace, almost like in the embrace of a mother.

Strangely enough, he was feeling safe in her arms and the fear he was tormented before with has vanished without a trace from his mind. He could her heart beating with a supernatural thump, while his heart was beating more and more faintly.

Her blood smelled like heaven, though, and he was feeling more confused than ever. She bit him softly on his neck, almost erotically and she began to feed on him, drinking more and more of his blood.

Leo was feeling powerless in her embrace, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't want it to end. He was feeling weaker and weaker and, for a moment, came to enjoy the sweet dizziness in his body and the way he was losing slowly all of his strength.

He knew she has got him again very close to death and he could hardly breathe, but he just didn't want her to stop.

Leo closed his eyes and everything became dark around him. He couldn't even hear the noises and the music and couldn't smell the blood and the antique perfumes.

He couldn't even feel the pain of her bite anymore...

He awoke suddenly, all covered in a cold sweat, his arms trembling and his head throbbing. At first, he didn't realize where he was. The light seemed too strong for him to see anything.

And then he saw. He had driven the truck out of the road while he was lost in his hallucination. Thankfully, the truck wasn't crushed and the engine was still working. He realized with amazement he had been hallucinating only for a few seconds.

Leo felt the surge to touch his neck. He couldn't feel anything in the place she had bitten him. His skin was untouched, yet he had felt everything so vividly. Who was she? Everything had been so alive and yet now seemed so far away.

The memory of it seemed like from another life. He couldn't get her eyes and her exotic beauty out of his mind. The skin on his neck was burning and itching and he remembered the overwhelming pleasure he had felt when her fangs had pierced his neck. She gave him no choice, yet it felt all so good...


End file.
